


New York, New York

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, RPS - Freeform, anon resqueted, unbetad, upfront cw 2014
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pues básicamente es una respuesta a este prompt:<br/> Anónimo asked: "hi!! could you please make a fic when jensen is doing the video for tommy!! J2 please I dont care if it´s in spanish!! PLEASE !!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

Anónimo asked: "hi!! could you please make a fic when jensen is doing the video for tommy!! J2 please I dont care if it´s in spanish!! PLEASE !!"

Ok Anon, hope you like it, J2/RPS/fluffy!fest :) Thanks for the prompt, I loved it!

«New York no era lo mismo sin Jared, ese fue el pensamiento que Jensen tenía entre ceja y ceja desde que llegó a la ciudad sólo un par de días atrás con la intención de preparar una escapada en familia para cuando, si todo iba bien, regresasen de Roma. Era el primer cumpleaños de su pequeña y los dos habían decidido que tenían que intentar pasar aquel hiatus juntos cada vez que pudiesen. Las distancias no les sentaban bien, a ninguno de los dos y ahora con los niños organizarse era casi imposible, sobre todo en su caso.

Suspiró mientras tecleaba en el portátil, dejando pasar un par de mails de la cadena y otros dos de su publicista, fue directo al que le interesaba: la agencia de viajes que había contratado se encargaba de aquel tipo de vacaciones con la máxima discreción, una de las cosas que ellos buscaban, por supuesto. Se suponía que pese a que eran los mejores amigos en los meses en que la maquinaria de la serie descansaba ellos pasaban  poco tiempo juntos. Puso los ojos en blanco, intentando que el mal humor no le ganase la partida, ellos eran afortunados, sí, nadie podría negar lo evidente, ¿qué más daba que por ahora tuviesen que hacer todo aquello? Algún día, cuando todo se calmase, nadie recordaría a esos dos tíos de Texas que hacían de hermanos, entonces dispondrían de una libertad que ahora se les escapaba. _Algún día_ , mientras, sólo les quedaba hacer lo que pudiesen, robar momentos acá y allá y aguantar. Como le decía su pareja, lo importante es que estaban en aquello juntos, eran un equipo, como siempre.

Eso les hacía afortunados, se repitió, intentando convencerse, procurando ignorar la añoranza y las ganas que tenía de tener de nuevo a Jared a su lado en la cama, enorme y caliente, pegado a su espalda como una puta hoguera, dejándole el olor a su colonia por todo el cuerpo, despertándole con esos ojazos de gato lánguidos y dulces, que a pesar de que en teoría debería haber pasado esa etapa de agilipollamiento extremo _años atrás_ , todavía conseguían que se le licuasen los huesos y le  temblasen las rodillas como a una niñata con su primer novio.  Si lo pensaba era hasta patético.

—Mierda —masculló cerrando de golpe el aparato. Respingó porque era el nuevo Mac de Jared y si le pasaba algo era capaz de cortarle los huevos, estaba seguro. Recogió la cartera decidió que ya que aquel día JJ estaba con su madre y él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que resignarse a que los Upfronts llegasen lo antes posible, bien podría aprovechar que el Ritz estaba a un paso de Central Park y visitar el lugar. Mientras se calaba la gorra y las gafas de sol que siempre le hacían sentir un poco ridículo, cerró a su espalda, dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que la ciudad tenía que ofrecerle, aunque New York sin Jared no era lo mismo.

 

El día estaba un poco gris y brumoso y a aquellas horas de la mañana el camino que eligió estaba por fortuna casi vacío. Algún que otro corredor le pasó cerca, ignorándole como solo los neoyorkinos eran capaces. Sonrió mientras inspiraba el húmedo aire matinal, felicitándose por la idea que había tenido, estar allí entre la espesa vegetación le permitió olvidar por un momento sus ideas pesimistas.

Pertrechado con un café humeante, se sentó en uno de los bancos, contemplando el agua grisácea del lago. Iba por la mitad de la bebida cuando el móvil le vibró en el bolsillo. Igual era Jared pensó notando como se le aceleraba el corazón con la idea, joder, no es como si no hubiesen hecho eso mismo cientos de veces, sin embargo, el tiempo sólo hacía más difícil alejarse, al contrario de lo que se decía, ese cabrón no lo curaba todo. La pantalla mostraba el icono de un mensaje entrante y con una mueca, desbloqueó el aparato y se colocó el auricular, había un aviso de que había un contenido multimedia adjunto.

Estaba sonriendo como un idiota antes incluso de apretar el botón de Inicio, pero ya leer el mensaje de su chico era suficiente para hacer que se sintiera mucho mejor. De pronto el mundo había dejado de estar desdibujado, todo a su alrededor tenía un colorido más intenso, más apasionado, todo olía mejor, el agua del lago parecía más cristalina y el césped más verde, el café le sabía mejor mientras sus ojos repasaban las pocas frases llenas de exclamaciones, punteadas de datos y fechas, un microcosmos de las últimas horas resumidas como sólo Jared era capaz. Adoraba a aquel hijo de puta, no había nadie como él.

Cerró los párpados de forma casi refleja cuando el dulce acento de Jared le llegó con perfecta claridad. El mensaje de voz parecía haber sido grabado en la misma habitación del hotel, porque de fondo el sonido de la televisión entorpecía un poco.

«—Hey nene, ¿qué tal todo por ahí? Oye tengo que pedirte un favor enorme ¿vale? Mándame un video, no sé, cuenta un cuento, canta una canción, lo que sea, Tom lleva dos días preguntando qué donde estás y se me están acabando las excusas… te quiero Ackles, nos vemos en nada…»

El sonido se interrumpió tras lo que parecía ser el sonido de algo que sólo podía imaginar como un beso en el auricular. Se imaginó a Jared haciendo el bobo y se imaginó a Thomas mirándole con esa cara de adoración que reservaba para muy pocas personas. Ser una de ellas era algo que todavía y a pesar de que sentía que el niño era tan parte de él como JJ o Austin, se le antojaba increíble. A lo mejor era que ser el primero le hacía especial. No tenía ni idea, igual podía ser que los pequeños todavía eran demasiado jóvenes para echarle de menos, igual era que Tom era tan encantador como su padre. Carraspeó, notando con pánico como se le cerraba la garganta. Lo cierto es que les echaba mucho de menos, y casi deseaba que la hora de volver a la relativa seguridad de Vancouver hubiese llegado ya. Se apoyó en el respaldo del banco y contó hasta diez, parpadeó alejando la delatora humedad y volvió a contar.

El café se había enfriado y decidido, miró a su alrededor, estaba a solas y aquél era tan buen lugar como otro, quizás mejor, el pequeño adoraba los espacios abiertos y los animales y de eso había mucho por allí. Con el teléfono listo, se dispuso a grabar un par de panorámicas del lago donde los patos remoloneaban, esperando a que algún parroquiano les lanzase algo con lo que llenarse el gaznate, mientras un par de bandadas de palomas luchaban por las pocas migas perdidas. Giró el objetivo y sonrió, rezando para que no le notase lo mucho que les extrañaba.

—¡Hola Tom! Alguien me ha dicho que estás esperando verme, ¿te estás portando bien verdad? Espero que cuides de papá, ya sabes nuestro trato —titubeó, aclarándose la voz una vez más—, oye compañero, ya queda poquito para que nos veamos, ¿vale? ¿Has visto lo chulo que es todo esto? Yo creo que hay un zoo, cuando estés aquí iremos a verlo juntos, tú, papi y yo, una salida que chicos mayores, ¿qué me dices, a que mola? Besa a papi por mí, ¿quieres? Te quiero un montón Tommy… nunca lo olvides, ¿eh?

Pulsó el botón y se apretó los párpados, intentando no dejarse llevar por las ganas de coger el primer avión y decirle todo aquello en persona. Echaba de menos el olor a jabón de bebé y echaba de menos que se les colase en la cama, pateándoles y robándoles las sábanas, riendo con esa sonrisa matadora que era obviamente una herencia de los Padalecki, hechos genéticamente para derretirle, por completo y de forma irremisible. Jensen estaba acostumbrado a verse en pantalla, pero lo cierto es que aquel video lo envió sin mirarlo, tragándose la vergüenza porque desde luego, no se podía ser más sensiblero.

Estaba casi de regreso al hotel cuando la vibración del aparato le hizo menear la cabeza, exasperado. Pulsó y sin mirar replicó:

—¿Qué le han parecido los patos a Tom? —No tenía que escucharle para saber quién era.

—Tío… —La voz nasal y apagada casi le hizo poner los ojos en blanco, casi, se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, cuando se separaban vivía para aquellos interludios, para escucharle—, Jensen cariño, ¿sabes…? Tom y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Londres no es lo mismo sin ti. Te quiero, ¿vale? Te quiero…

Con una carcajada ronca apretó el teléfono, recordándose que ya faltaba menos.

—Conozco el sentimiento… yo también Jared, siempre. »

 


End file.
